The Darkest of Times
by Misha
Summary: Remus Lupin reflects on the events of the past and wonders if it's time to tell Harry the truth about all that went before...
1. Prologue: Burdened by the Past

The Darkest of Times   
By Misha 

Disclaimer- Everything belongs to J.K. Rowling and is not mine, however much I might wish differently. However, I am not making any money off of this, so please do not sue me! 

Author's Notes- This is a brand new story that just came to me one day. It begins in the present, right after Order of the Phoenix, but is set mainly in the past. There will be a sequel, set completely in the future, but this one explains all that happened. It's very dark and my portrayal of the characters is... Interesting, to say the least. This focuses mainly on Lily, though everyone else has a fairly large role. If you like nice, happy stories, don't read this. It's meant to be dark and depressing and rather terrifying. Well, that's all for now, more will be explained as you read. Enjoy! 

Rating- PG-13 (for now, might be R later) 

Pairings- Lily/James, Lily/Severus, slight Lily/Lucius. 

Summery- Remus Lupin reflects on the events of the past and wonders if it's time to tell Harry the truth about all that went before... 

Spoilers- All five books.   


* * *

Prologue- Burdened by the Past

Remus Lupin stood alone in Number 12 Grimwauld Place, thinking about the past. About the old days at Hogwarts with the marauders and their other friends. 

He was the last of that group still around. The others had gone, some to death, some to betrayal and others to madness. Remus was left alone with his thoughts and his worries. 

Preying on his mind was the subject which he and Sirius had argued about just days before the other man's death. About whether or not the time had come to tell Harry the truth. 

Remus believed that the boy was old enough to understand where he had come from and that he needed to hear the whole, nasty tale. Professor Dumbledore had said that it was up to them whether or not they told him, as it was more their story than anyone else's. 

Sirius had been strongly opposed to telling Harry yet, and Remus suspected that given a choice, Sirius would never have told the story. 

Still, he himself thought that was wrong, Harry deserved to know the truth about his past. No matter how terrible parts of it were. 

With a sigh, Remus closed his eyes and thought back to those days and all that had happened...   
*** 


	2. Chapter One: Part One: The Plan

The Darkest of Times   
By Misha 

_Disclaimer and Notes in Prologue._

Chapter One- The Beginning

Part One- The Plan

_March 1978_

"Thank you for meeting with me, Lily." Albus said, leaning back in his chair. 

Lily grinned. "No problem. Why is it that you wanted to see me? I figured it was Order business." 

"You're right." Albus told her. "Lily, remember what we talked about three years ago? The time has come." 

Lily paled. "Albus..." 

"Lily, I wouldn't ask if it wasn't desperately needed." Albus told her. "We have spies, true, but none in the inner circle. We need one and you're our best shot." 

Lily closed her eyes. "What will we tell people?" She asked. "I mean, are we going to tell the truth?" 

"No." Albus said. "That is your secret, not mine. No, we'll let it be known to the Order that you're going to start dating a Death Eater to get close, that first your going to reveal that you're adopted and that your parents were magical. Then, you're going to break up with James and start from there." 

"All right." Lily agreed. "Sounds good. When does the plan go into motion?" 

"As soon as possible." Albus told her. "Thank you for doing this, I realize that it's difficult." 

"What has to be done, has to be done." Lily said quietly, standing up. "I'm going to go home. I'll see you later." 

With that, she turned and left. 

Albus watched her go, hoping that he hadn't asked too much from her.   
*** 

Later that day, Lily walked into Lucius Malfoy's office with a confidence she didn't feel. 

Lucius stood when he saw her and raised an eyebrow. 

"Miss Evans," he said derisively, "to what do I owe the _pleasure_ of your company." 

There was a mocking undertone to his voice as he made it clear what he thought of her. 

"I have a message for you to pass onto your master." Lily told him, looking him straight in the eye. She could see from Lucius' raised eyebrow that he knew exactly who she was referring to. 

Lucius didn't say anything, just smirked. 

"Tell him that I've reconsidered and am willing to embrace my true destiny." She said, hiding the revulsion she felt at those words. 

Lucius looked at her in amusement. "What makes you think he'd be interested in what a filthy mudblood had to say?" 

Lily smirked. "You'd be surprised." 

Then, without sparing him another look, Lily turned and walked out of the office. She was confident that Lucius would deliver her message out of shear curiosity if nothing else, so the ball had begun rolling and the plan had been set into motion. 

Now she just had to tell James. Not everything, but what she and Albus had agreed on. She knew that he was going to freak, but she also knew that Albus was right and that desperate times called for desperate measures...   
*** 

"What?!" James asked, staring at her. "Dumbledore agreed to this?" 

"It was his idea." Lily stated calmly. 

James stared at his girlfriend. "He wants you to start dating a Death Eater?" 

"Yes." Lily stated. "James, he's right, this is the best way to get information. To get close to one of Voldemort's followers and what better way to get close..." 

"Why you?" James asked. "You're muggleborn." 

"No, I'm not." Lily said quietly. 

James stared at her. "What?" 

Lily smirked. "I'm adopted James. I've always known it, but when I came to Hogwarts I learnt that at least one of my parents must have been magical." 

"Why?" James asked, still shell-shocked by Lily's revelation. Why hadn't she told him she was adopted? 

"Because the hat wanted to put me in Slytherin." Lily stated matter-of-factly. "That was a pretty big clue." 

It was well known that only purebloods, and the rare half-blood, were ever sorted into Slytherin. 

James was shaken by that revelation as well. "Still..." 

"I'm still the best choice." Lily said flatly. "I'm young, unmarried, reasonably attractive and a skilled witch." 

James knew that it was true. Of all the women in the Order, Lily was the best choice for a seduction, but the idea turned his stomach. 

"Do I get a say in this?" James demanded. 

Lily shook her head. "No. I just thought I'd warn you, especially since we're going to have to fake being broken up. Starting now." 

"I figured." James told her, then he sighed. "Just be careful, okay?" 

Lily smiled and got up to sit on his lap. "Always." She whispered, wrapping her arms around his neck. "Now, why don't you kiss me before I go and we have to pretend to hate each other?" 

James grinned and complied with her request.   
*** 

Lucius stood in front of the Dark Lord. 

He had debated about delivering the Evans' girl's message, still unable to believe that it was of any relevance. Still, he was curious as to why a mudblood would dare leave a message with the Dark Lord and that curiosity compelled him to pass on the message. 

Voldemort, Lucius had a hard time even thinking of him by that name, pursed his lips at the information. "This is very good, Lucius." He said finally. "Bring her to me at once." 

"My Lord?" Lucius asked, unable to believe his ears. The Dark Lord wanted to see the girl? 

"Don't ask questions." Voldemort said sharply. "Just do as I ask. Oh, and if one hair on her head is harmed, then yours will roll. Literally." 

Lucius' blood chilled at the threat in the words, but he still did not even begin to understand the situation. Still he knew better to question his master's orders. 

Besides, maybe once he delivered the girl, he would get his answers.   
*** 


	3. Ch1: Part Two: Family Reunion

The Darkest of Times   
By Misha 

_Disclaimer and Notes in Prologue._

Part Two- Family Reunion

Lily went back to her apartment after leaving James' and began to get ready. 

If things went as she was sure they would, then one of Voldemort's followers would be there for her any time and by then she wanted to look the part she had to play. 

A few minutes later, she was satisfied with her appearance. 

She was dressed in deep green velvet dress robes that highlighted her dark red hair and brought out her green eyes. A silver chain was belted loosely around her waist and a matching chain hung around her neck, holding an emerald pendant which fell into the valley between her breasts. Her hair had been brushed out and fell out around her shoulders like silk. 

She knew from looking at her reflection that she looked good and more importantly, she looked the part of the long-lost Slytherin Princess. 

Just then, there was a knock on her door. 

Lily waited a moment before going to answer it. Just as she suspected, Lucius Malfoy waited on the other side. 

Lucius gave her an appraising look and she could see the lust in his eyes, though she knew that he would deny it if pressed on it. 

So instead, she just smirked knowledgeably. Lucius would make a good back-up, if her number one choice for seduction failed, though she doubted it would. 

"Lucius," she drawled, "I've been expecting you." 

"I bet you have." He muttered darkly. "Your prescence has been requested." 

"I figured as much." Lily answered. "I assume you have a Port Key for me." 

Lucius nodded and took a stone from his pocket. "This will take you to the Dark Lord." He told her. 

"Good." Lily took it and just as she had assumed, an instant later she was standing in a dark hall. 

Within a few seconds, Lucius apparated beside her. "Ready?" He asked her. 

Lily nodded and followed Lucius as he led her up the stairs to a close door. He opened the door and entered the chamber. 

Lily followed him and straightened when she saw Voldemort lounging on a throne in the room. 

"Leave us." He ordered Lucius, his eyes glued to her. 

Lucius nodded, not daring to argue. He closed the door behind him. 

Lily stood there, waiting for Voldemort to speak. 

He stood from his throne. "You've come." He said, sounding pleased about that fact. "I knew you would. Do I dare hope that you are ready to claim your rightful place?" 

"Yes." Lily said after a moment. "I realized that you were right, resistance is futile. Besides, I'm sick of being hunted for being something that I'm not." 

Voldemort chuckled. "I can understand that irritating you. After all, who would want to be mistaken for filth when the blood of the greatest of the Hogwarts founders ran through their veins?" 

He didn't wait for her to answer. "You are aware that I'll need you to prove your loyalty." He said silkily. 

"Of course." Lily said quietly. She and Albus had discussed this and he ahd told her to do what she needed to do. 

"Not the killing curse." Voldemort decided. "I'd rather not use you for that... From what I hear, you're a genius with Charms. That could be very handy. But first... I think, we'll test you with the Cruciatus. Are you capable?" 

"Yes." Lily stated without hesitation, knowing that hesitation would doom her. "I'll do whatever you ask, my lord." 

"You don't have to call me that." Voldemort told her. "You are not my servant, you are my daughter. You will be honored as such. You will have a place at my right hand." 

"I'd be honored." Lily said. "Father." 

Voldemort smiled slightly, a smile which chilled Lily's blood. He reached out and took Lily's hand. "Come, Lillith. It is time for your test and then, tonight you will be presented to the circle. You will be treated as you deserve to be treated." 

"I can't wait." Lily said, hating the fact that a tiny part of her wasn't lying. She couldn't help but be pleased that her days as being dismissed as a Ômudblood' and begin treated like a second-rate citizen were over.   
*** 


	4. Ch1: Part Three: The True Lily Evans

The Darkest of Times   
By Misha 

_Disclaimer and Notes in Prologue._

Part Three

Lucius paced outside the Dark Lord's private chambers, waiting for the mudblood to exit. 

"Lucius, skulking around as usual?" Lucius didn't have to turn to know who was addressing him. 

"Not exactly, Bellatrix." He told her with a smirk. 

Just then, the door opened. Lucius' eyes widened in surprise, as he watched Evans' exit her head held high, along side Voldemort. 

The former seemed to notice Lucius' reaction, for there was amusement in his red eyes. "Ah, Lucius. Good, I hoped you'd still be around." He addressed and then glanced at Bellatrix. "Bellatrix, your prescence is also needed." 

"What's _she_ doing here?" Bellatrix asked, hissing at Lily. "Filthy mudblood." 

"Never refer to her that way again!" Voldemort said angrily, fixing Bellatrix with a deadly glare. "She is to be treated with respect and reverence and if I here you insulting her again, the consequences will be grave." 

Lucius saw Lily smirk at the Dark Lord's decree. His own curiosity had increased, why was she under the Dark Lord's protection? What was going on? 

"Of course, my lord." Bellatrix muttered repentantly, averting her eyes. "I won't do it again." 

"See that you don't." Voldemort informed her curtly. "You two might as well be the first to know that Lillith here has chosen to at lsat assume her rightful place at my side. As my daughter." 

Lucius stared at the Dark Lord, unable to believe what he had just heard? Lily Evans was the daughter of the Dark Lord? 

"Your daughter, my lord?" Lucius asked, trying to keep the shock out of his voice. 

"Yes, my daughter." Voldemort answered. "I'll explain the situation later, when we are all gathered together, but for now all you need to know is that Lillith has, at last, come to my side and that she is to be treated as she deserves." 

Lucius understood and nodded. After a moment, so did Bellatrix. 

"Still, there is one thing that must happen before I can announce Lily's return to my side." Voldemort said after a moment. "She must prove herself to me. Lucius, Bellatrix, I wish you to witness this. But first, I wish you to procure a victim for me. A muggle." 

"Of course." Lucius said. "Go now." Voldemort ordered. 

Lucius nodded and appareled out. A few minutes later, he returned with a Muggle woman whom he had chosen randomly off the streets. 

Voldemort looked at his choice and then nodded in approval. "Lillith?" 

Lily nodded and took out her wand. Her green eyes were determined as she looked at the Muggle. There was no trace of softness or sympathy in her now and Lucius wondered how her friends would react if they could see her at that moment. 

"_Crucio!_" She said, pointing her wand at the woman. Lucius watched as the woman fell to the floor began to writhe with pain. 

It appeared that Lily was of Bellatrix's school of thought when it came to the Cruciatus, because it was obvious that she was using it like a knife to torture slowly and painfully. Lucius preferred to overwhelm his victims and get it done quickly. Still, he was amused for several minutes, as they watched the Muggle woman writhing on the floor, until finally she stopped moving, overcome by the pain. 

Lily then put away her wand and turned to Voldemort. "How did I do?" 

Lucius was startled by the pride in the Dark Lord's eyes as he looked at his daughter. "Very well." He said slowly. "You are an honor to your blood line. You are a credit to the Slytherin line." 

A slight smiled crossed Lily's face at the praise. 

"That's a long way from being a filthy mudblood." She commented, looking straight at Lucius. 

"You will never be referred to as that again." Voldemort sharply. "From this moment on you will embrace your true role." 

"It is my pleasure." Lily said, her gaze still fixed on Lucius. 

He looked into the bright green eyes and was amazed by the harshness in them. This was not the sweet little muggle-born she had pretended to be. No, this was the real Lily Evans, and she was a lot more interesting...   
*** 


	5. Ch1: Part Four: Taking Her Rightful Plac

The Darkest of Times   
By Misha 

_Disclaimer and Notes in Prologue._

Part Four- Taking Her Rightful Place

"Dumbledore has her doing _what_?!" Sirius exclaimed. 

James had filled his most trusted friend in on Dumbledore's plan, making him swear that he wouldn't tell anyone else. 

"Dumbledore wants her to seduce one of the Death Eater's." James said with a calm he didn't feel. 

"Has he forgotten that she's muggle-born?" Sirius asked in disbelief. 

"She's not." James told him calmly. 

Sirius stared at him. "What?!" 

"Lily's adopted and at least one of her biological parents is magical--the hat wanted to put her into Slytherin." James told him. 

Sirius' jaw dropped. "Lily? In Slytherin?!" 

"That was my reaction." James said with a slight smile. "Apparently, she had to put up quite an argument before she got sorted into Gryffindor." 

"That sounds like Lily." Sirius said with a chuckle. "If there's anyone who would dare argue with the Sorting Hat it would be her." 

James grinned. "Definitely. She is the most stubborn person I've ever met." His smile disappeared. "That's why I couldn't prevent her from going along with Dumbledore's plan." 

"James, it's insane, not to mention dangerous." Sirius said, shuddering. 

"I know that." James told him. "But there was no way to talk Lily out of it. She says that she has to do it." 

"She's insane." Sirius said, shaking his head. "I always thought so and now I know for sure--your girlfriend is certifiable." 

"Yep, but that's why I love her." James said wryly. "I just hope she keeps herself alive long enough for me to be able to marry her when this is all over."   
*** 

"My loyal followers, I suppose you are wondering why I summoned you all here." Voldemort said smoothly, as he surveyed the crowd of masked figures. 

They nodded in ascent, none of them daring to speak. 

"It is a story that began many years ago." Voldemort told them. "I was involved with a witch by the name of Cassandra Margyle. The relationship ended and I went abroad, never knowing that Cassandra was pregnant with my child. My heir. When I came back, several years later, I learnt that Cassandra was dead and that the child, a girl, had been adopted by Cassandra's Squib sister and her Muggle husband. I was furious to learn that my daughter had no knowledge of her heritage, though by this point she had learnt of her powers and had gone to Hogwarts." 

He paused here and from her place in the shadows, Lily could see the fury on his face. 

"By the time I learnt of her existence, my daughter had already been brainwashed by Dumbledore." He said, saying the other man's name with a hiss. "She was the perfect little Gryffindor and quite loyal to the Headmaster. Still, four years ago, on her 16th birthday, I approached my daughter and offered her that which was rightfully hers by birth: the place at my right-hand and all the respect and power that comes with being my daughter. She rejected my offer and told me that she had no desire to be my daughter, that the idea disgusted her." 

The Death Eaters all made noise of incredulity at the idea of someone saying that to the Dark Lord. 

"As she was my flesh and blood, I did not kill her for her disrespect." Voldemort continued. "Instead I told her that if she reconsidered, that my offer would still be open and at last, she has. She has proven herself worthy of the title and now, I will introduce to you, my daughter, Lillith." 

Lily emerged from the shadows and stood proudly in front of her father's minions. 

A smirk played on her lips when she realized that the people gathered in front of her, their heads bowed in respect, were the same people who made her miserable during her seven years at Hogwarts. She was no longer the worthless mudblood, now she was the one with the power. Turnabout was definitely fair play. 

"I'll allow her to tell you how she came to change her mind." Voldemort said, looking at Lily. 

"As most of you know, I spent my years at Hogwarts a firm supporter of Dumbledore." Lily began, her voice firm and clear. "When my father came to me on my 16th birthday, I rejected his offer. But a seed of doubt had been planted in my mind. His words haunted me for years and suddenly I wondered why I was allowing myself to be treated like second-class citizen, constantly in danger, when by right of birth, I had a place at the hand of the Dark Lord. I realized that Dumbledore had brainwashed me in purpose, in hopes of using me against my father and he didn't really care if I lived or died, just that I was useful." 

She paused, trying to summon the right tone of hatred. 

"I am not a pawn." She said finally, her voice surprising even herself with it's intensity. "I am sick of being treated as one. Why should I risk my life for a cause that really doesn't affect me? Finally, as if waking from a dream, I realized that I had been wrong to believe in Dumbledore and to reject my father's very generous offer and I decided that it was time to change my mind. So here I am. Where I belong." 

"And here she will stay." Voldemort announced, his voice ringing with triumph. "She will be treated with the respect that she deserves, now that she has, at last, taken her place at my side!"   
*** 


	6. Ch1: Part Five: The One She Wants

The Darkest of Times   
By Misha 

_Disclaimer and Notes in Prologue._

Part Five- The One She Wants

"You summoned me, my lord?" Severus asked, his head down as he knelt in front of Voldemort. 

The meeting was over, but he had been informed by a sulky Bellatrix that his presence was required. 

"No, I did." Severus looked up that and saw Lily watching him with a smile on her face. "I summoned you here, Severus, not my father." 

"That is correct." Voldemort stated. "My daughter wished to speak to you and I will leave you two to speak in private." 

He then got up off his seat and stood. "I have some business to attend to, anyway." With that, he apparated away. 

Severus didn't know what to say, so he just stared at Lily. 

"What? Don't have anything to say to an old schoolmate?" Lily taunted. "It hasn't been that long, Severus. Only two years." 

"No." He agreed. "But you've changed. A lot." 

"This is the real me." She told him, her green eyes snapping. 

Severus just watched her. He was still in shock about what he had heard and he found it hard to believe that Lily Evans was the Dark Lord's daughter. 

But, then the woman standing in front of him was **not** the Lily Evans of his memories. This was not the sweet, goody-goody Gryffindor whom had always been the forbidden fruit. 

No, this woman was dark, radiating power and pride. She was also the sexiest thing he had ever seen. 

Oh, she had always been beautiful and if he was honest, he would admit that he had wanted her since fifth year. But, he had known that that was impossible, so he hid his desire with scorn. 

Still, apparently all the rules had changed. 

"I have to admit, I like the new you." Severus told her. "Does Potter know?" 

"Not yet." Lily told him, her eyes still glued to his face. "But why should he? James and I are over." 

"Really?" Severus asked in surprise. "I thought you two were the perfect couple?" 

"Things change." Lily told him. "James was holding me back, wanting me to be the meek little woman who stayed at home while he went and fought the dark. Not my style." 

"I see that." Severus said with a smirk. "Have you told him this yet?" 

"Part of it." Lily said, tossing her head. "I told him it's over. I haven't told him about my new outlook on life, I thought I'd wait for that one. It's going to be interesting." 

"I think that's the understatement of the year." Severus said dryly. "Still, where do _I_ come into this?" 

Lily looked at him and then moved towards him, bridging the distance between their bodies. 

"Don't you know?" She asked in a low, seductive tone. "I want you. I've wanted you since Hogwarts. But, back then, it was impossible. You would never have looked twice at the little Gryffindor 'mudblood' and I wouldn't have dared risk my status my openly lusting after a slimy Slytherin. But things are different now." 

"I'll say." Severus said, taking a good look at her. 

"Now the question is, don't you want me?" Lily asked, taking another step towards him so that her body was pressed up against his. "Because if you do, all you have to do is reach out and take me and I'm yours." 

Severus took a deep breath and then he leaned down and kissed her, threading his fingers through the silky red locks. Lily met him enthusiastically, deepening the kiss and wrapping her arms around me. 

When the kiss ended and they pulled away, both short of breath, she looked at him with triumphant green eyes. 

"Mine." She whispered possessively. "Father promised me anything I wanted, now that I've joined his side, and I choose you." 

"I'm flattered." Severus said, slightly amazed by how different this woman was from the girl he remembered. 

"We'll have it all." Lily promised him. "I'll stand at Father's right hand and you'll stand beside me." 

"I'd stand anywhere with you." Severus vowed, intoxicated by the scent and feel of her. He had no idea the path that vow would lead him on in the years to come...   
*** 


	7. Ch1: Part Six: Plots and Plans

The Darkest of Times   
By Misha 

_Disclaimer and Notes in Prologue._

Part Six- Plots and Plans

_Two Weeks Later_

Lucius sat in his den, thinking about what had been revealed a few weeks earlier. 

The Evans girl was the Dark Lord's daughter. Very interesting. 

What especially interested Lucius was the certainty that Voldemort would be looking for a husband for his daughter and a father for prospective heirs. He would not mind being that man. 

Sure, he was already betrothed to Narcissa Black, sister of Bellatrix. However, he had no problems breaking that union for a much more prosperous one. 

Lily Evans was a beautiful woman, in some ways even more beautiful than Narcissa. 

Oh, on pure beauty, Narcissa had her beat, but Narcissa was cold and empty, while Lily was alive. She radiated passion and fire. 

No, she was infinitely more exciting and infinitely better connected. After all what could be more advantageous than a marriage to the Dark Lord's only child? 

Lucius grinned. It was quite an idea, he would start to work at planting the seeds in Voldemort's mind in the morning, as well as wooing the lovely Miss Evans...   
*** 

Voldemort lounged on his throne, thinking of the events of the last two weeks. 

It had been a highly successful couple of weeks. He had made headway in exerting control of the Ministry of Magic. He had gained two new followers and destroyed three of his opposers. Best of all his daughter had joined him at last. 

It had galled him to no end to see his heir treated like a common mudblood. But no longer, at last she had embraced her heritage. 

He had spent the last two weeks getting to know his daughter and he had learnt that she was a fascinating creature. She was a credit to him. Lillith held a power unrivaled by many. She was also very intelligent and would be an important part of his circle. 

Though, it would have to be kept a secret for a while longer. Voldemort had been thinking and he had decided that Lillith was the most useful spy he could think of because Dumbledore trusted her. 

The old fool thought that he had turned her against her father and her heritage and that made her the perfect spy. 

In fact, he could have her pretend to be a spy for the dark side. Have her reveal her magical heritage, though not her true bloodline, and pretend to join him and be a spy, when really she was his spy. 

Yes, that would be perfect. She would have to hide her true self for a while longer, but that was okay. 

The only thing that would have to change was her relationship with Potter. Voldemort was not going to standby and watch his only daughter mix with such a blatant blood-traitor. 

No way. Besides, it looked like her tastes had changed all on her own. 

Voldemort had been quite pleased when on the day of her arrival he had offered his daughter anything she wanted and she chose Severus. 

His daughter would eventually need to give him heirs and the father to those children must be one of his own ranks and there were very few choices better than Severus. 

In fact, Severus was a very good choice. He was a loyal follower, very smart and powerful. He would father strong heirs and deserved the highest honor that Voldemort could bestow, his only daughter. 

Yes, he was quite pleased by that turn and events, quite pleased indeed.   
*** 

James couldn't sleep, so instead he headed up pacing restlessly around his apartment. 

All he could think about was Lily and her stupid, dangerous plan. 

It had been two weeks since she had put the plan into motion and he hadn't heard from her since. He knew that she couldn't contact him often, but he was worried sick. 

If she was caught, then she'd be killed instantly. 

Yet, deep down, he knew he was most bothered by the idea of her seducing a Death Eater. The idea of her with another man turned his stomach, even if it was for the cause. 

He wondered which one she would pick. Would it be Malfoy? Nott? Snape? 

James clenched his teeth as the last name flittered across his mind. 

No, it wouldn't be him. It couldn't be. 

Lily would never betray him like that, not even for the Order. 

She couldn't.   
*** 


	8. Ch1: Part Seven: It All Comes Together

The Darkest of Times   
By Misha 

_Disclaimer and Notes in Prologue._

Part Seven- It All Comes Together

Lily listened in amazement as Voldemort outlined his plan. 

It had been two weeks since she had put her plan into motion and it seemed that all was going according to plan. 

Voldemort's plan was just what she had hoped it would be. In fact, it was what she and Dumbledore had leaked to the Order. It was perfect. 

"All right." Lily said softly, then she paused. "What about Severus?" 

"What about him?" Her father asked. 

"I've waited too long to have him, I'm not giving him up." Lily said poutily. 

Her words had a ring of truth. She had wanted Severus for years, though she had never been able to voice the desire, and now she had her chance to have him. Nothing was going to stop her. 

"I see no reason why you should have to." Voldemort told her. "If you're 'pretending' to be one of us, then it makes that you'd date one of my followers as a ploy to integrate yourself in my order." 

Lily hid a grin. He was playing right into her hands! 

"Perfect." She agreed, trying to keep the triumph out of her voice. 

She meant what she had said. It was perfect. Everything was going the way it was supposed to. 

Voldemort smiled at her and Lily had to keep herself from shuddering at the sight. 

"Severus is a much better match than James Potter." He told her, his voice ringing with approval. 

"I'm glad you approve." She told him. 

"Very much so." He answered. "In time, you will have children and they will be my heirs. It's natural that I would want their father to be of my own ranks." 

"Of course." Lily answered, she had never considered that. The thought that he might claim her children was very unsettling. 

"Severus is the perfect choice. There are others who would do, but if Severus is the one you want, then I have no objection." Voldemort told her. 

"Thank you." She said softly. "He's the one I want. No one else." 

The problem was, she wasn't sure she was lying.   
*** 

Lucius arrived at the Dark Lord's mansion and awaited his audience. 

Suddenly, the door opened and Lily swept out. 

Lucius looked at her appreciatively, she looked even more appealing than she had the day her identity had been revealed. 

"Lucius." She acknowledged when her eyes landed on him. "Father said to send you in." 

"Thank you." He answered. "Are you leaving?" 

"In a few minutes." Lily answered. "I'm going back to my apartment. I'm just waiting for someone." 

Lucius wondered who it could be. 

Then, Severus entered, Bellatrix on his heels. They seemed to be arguing about something. The argument died away when they caught sight of Lily. 

"Severus. Bellatrix." She said, acknowledging them both. 

Bellatrix didn't say, just nodded her acknowledgment. Lucius could see that she was unhappy by Lily's status. 

After all, she had prided herself on being the only woman in Voldemort's inner circle. Now she had been displaced and by a goody-goody Gryffindor no less. 

"Lily." Severus said silkily. "He wants to see us?" 

"Yes. He told me to tell all three of you to go in." She answered and then she reached for him. 

Lucius watched as Lily entangled herself in Severus' arms. 

"I have to go back to my apartment." She told him, making a face. "Meet me later?" 

"Of course." Severus promised. 

Lily barely glanced at either Lucius or Bellatrix before apparating out. 

Lucius' eyes narrowed. He did not like what he had just seen. How could Severus have gotten his hooks into the delectable Miss Evans already? It wasn't possible. 

Still, he said nothing as the three of them entered Voldemort's private chambers. 

"Lucius. Severus. Bellatrix." The Dark Lord acknowledged, not bothering to stand. "Good. I have orders for each of you." 

"Yes, my lord?" The three of them said in unison. 

"First, I must tell you that Lillith is going to be acting as a spy." He told them, in a few sentences he explained the situation. 

"Are you sure she can be trusted, my lord?" Bellatrix asked. 

Voldemort glared at her. "Of course! You forget who she is! She is above you, never forget that!" 

Bellatrix was suitably chastened, her eyes glued to the floor. 

"Still, Lillith's plans are not why I called you in here. Bellatrix, Lucius, I want the two of you to take out the Prewitts. They've become a threat." 

"Of course, my lord." Lucius answered. 

"What about me, my lord?" Severus asked silkily. 

"Two things, Severus." Voldemort said, turning to look at him. "I need a batch of the truth serum for Lucius and Bellatrix to give to the Prewitts, there's information I need that a source has told me they have." 

"Of course, my lord." Severus said instantly. "And the second thing?" 

"Once you have delivered the truth serum, I will not need your presence for a few days." Voldemort informed him. "My daughter has requested that you spend those days with her and that no demands are made on your time." 

Lucius clenched his jaw at the words. So Severus had already made headway and the Dark Lord approved. Damn it! 

"Very well." Severus answered silkily. "Is that all?" 

"That is all." Voldemort said, nodding. "The three of you may leave me now." 

They all nodded and made their exit. 

Once they were outside, Bellatrix turned to Severus. "You and the Dark Lord's bitch of a daughter?" She asked derisively. 'You're a quick worker." 

Severus didn't even bat an eye. "I'll get that potion for you." He said, stalking out of the room. 

Lucius watched him go with narrowed eyes. He wasn't about to give him without a fight, not when the prize was as alluring and rewarding as Lily Evans.   
*** 


	9. Ch1: Part Eight: Jealousy

The Darkest of Times   
By Misha 

_Disclaimer and Notes in Prologue._

Part Eight- Jealousy

"You're back." James commented. 

"Apparently." Lily answered, looking around her apartment. She had been surprised to see James waiting for her when she apparated back. "What are you doing here James?" 

"Waiting for you." James told her. "I've been worried sick about you." 

"I've been fine." Lily told him. "Doing my part." 

"Where have you been?" James asked. 

"Where do you think?" Lily answered, she knew that cryptic answers were the best. Just in case, someone was monitoring her conversations--though that was doubtful, Voldemort trusted her as much as he would ever trust anyone. Besides, she had her role as double agent to fall back on. Still, it was best to remain cautious. 

"So it's been set in motion." James said heavily. 

Lily simply nodded. "So, I wouldn't recommend you being seen at my apartment James." She told him quietly. 

James sighed. "Lily-" 

Suddenly, Severus appeared beside her. "Lily." He said, and then he caught sight of James. "What are you doing here Potter?" 

"He's just leaving." Lily answered, glaring at James as she placed a hand on Severus' arm. "James has a hard time accepting that it's over between us." 

James glared at Severus and then looked at Lily. "Lily-" 

"I don't want to hear what you have to say James." She told him. "Just go away." 

She caught his eye and tried to send him a silent message. He nodded to say he understood. 

"This isn't over." He said before apparating away. 

Severus turned to Lily. "Did he upset you?" 

Lily shrugged. "Not really. He doesn't affect me one way or another any more, Severus. It's over." 

Severus nodded and took her in his arms. "I wanted to kill him when I saw him here with you." He whispered. 

"James is the past." Lily assured him. "He doesn't affect us." 

She leaned up and captured Severus' lips with her own in an attempt to prove her point to him.   
*** 

James went back to his apartment and started throwing things against his wall. He considered blowing things up, but this seemed to be the less destructive way. 

Snape. Of all the men in Voldemort's service, she had to choose Severus Snape for her plan. 

He couldn't believe it. Lily knew how much he despised Snape, had always despised him. The idea of him touching her... God it made James want to explode. 

"Take it easy, man, you don't want to ruin all your belongings." 

James stopped his random throwing to look over and see Sirius standing beside him. 

"Let myself in." His friend said, holding up his key. 

James shrugged and didn't say anything. 

"So what has you in such a lovely mood?" Sirius asked, eying the evidence of James' rampage. 

"I found out who my loving girlfriend has chosen for her seduction scheme." James seethed. 

"Who?" Sirius asked and then he took in James rage. "Not...?" 

"Oh, yes." James answered. "At this moment, Lily is at her apartment with none other than Severus Snape." 

Sirius winced. "James, I'm sure she had a reason for picking him..." 

"What?" James demanded. "What reason could she possibly have? There are plenty of other choices? Sirius, she knows how much I despise Snape and the idea of him touching her..." 

"James, I know." Sirius said soothingly. "But, there's no use getting worked up about it. It's not going to change things. So just try to relax and concentrate on not losing it when you and Lily finally get a chance to talk. You know what a temper she as and if you blow up at her, she's sure to lose it and that won't be pretty."   
*** 

Severus looked at Lily as she busied herself making dinner. 

He couldn't believe the feeling that had gone through him when he had seen Potter there that afternoon. 

It was the same thing that he had felt every time he had seen them together during their last Hogwarts. He had wanted to kill Potter. 

Back then, he had tried to bury the feelings, but now he didn't have to. 

Lily had chosen **him** and he wasn't going to waste his chance to have her. To be with her. And he certainly wasn't going to sit back and watch Potter have her all over again. 

No, whatever happened in the past, was just that--the past. What mattered was the future and **he** not James Potter was Lily's future. 

It was going to be perfect...   
*** 


	10. Ch1: Part Nine: Introducing the New Lily

The Darkest of Times   
By Misha 

_Disclaimer and Notes in Prologue._

Part Nine- Introducing the New Lily Evans

_A Month Later_

Lily brushed out her hair. 

It had been over six weeks since she and Dumbledore had decided on the course of action and everything was going perfectly. 

She had been accepted into Voldemort's ranks and as for the public side of her plan, she had been spending more time with known Death Eaters. She had even been transferred to Lucius Malfoy's department in the Ministry, which she would bet was her father's doing. 

She was also seeing Severus often. She had bated the hook and he had fallen for it, just like she had hoped. 

She had to admit that that was her favorite part of the whole thing. She had been telling the truth when she had told Severus that she had desired him since they were at school together. 

In fact, that was what had convinced her to finally give James the time of day. She knew that she couldn't have Severus, not then, but she might as well annoy him by dating his worst enemy. She had quite a Slytherin streak inside of her, after all. 

James. 

Lily frowned at the thought of him. 

They'd had quite an argument about her choosing Severus and she knew that he was still furious over her choice, but she didn't really care. 

It was her choice after all and in her mind, Severus had been the only option that mattered. And tonight their relationship would become public knowledge. 

There was a very public gala that night at Malfoy Manor. The most prominent members of the wizarding community would be there along with the majority of the Death Eaters. 

Lily would be going with Severus, there first really public outing together. 

Lily looked at her appearance in the mirror. This was her first major test as her new persona. She had to look the part. 

After a moment she nodded, satisfied but what she saw. Every inch the long-lost Slytherin princess. Which was what she was. 

Lily shuddered slightly and turned her thoughts to other things. 

Severus. 

Soon, it would be time to take her ploy to the next level and take him into her bed. That was the part that James had had the most problem with, for obvious reasons. 

It was also the part that Lily had been both anticipating and dreading. She had imagined what Severus Snape was like in bed since fifth year and she knew that fantasy rarely lived up to reality. 

Still, she had already decided, tonight would be the night...   
*** 

Severus watched Lily as she socialized with people. 

She was every inch her role in life. It was hard to believe that he had ever thought of her as a worthless mudblood. Nothing could be further from the truth and it was evident tonight. 

She turned to him and smiled. "Dance with me." She commanded. 

"Your wish is my command." Severus answered lightly, holding out his hand. 

She took it and melted into his arms. It was the first time they had ever danced together. 

Severus noted that as always, she played the submissive role. Following his lead. The truth of their relationship couldn't be any more different. Lily was always in control, she made the decisions and then played the fragile female figure. 

Not that he minded. He found it rather intriguing, like most things about Lily. 

She pressed her body against his and he had a deep, overwhelming desire to possess her fully. Lily had shied away from full intimacy, preferring to wait for 'the right moment'. 

Severus had a feeling that she was uneasy about something that would relinquish at least some of her control. Lily was very much like her father in the fact that she liked always being in control. 

Still, Severus had a feeling that she was getting closer to the point of being ready and it couldn't come a moment too soon. 

"May I cut in?" 

Severus was knocked out of his thoughts by Lucius' silky request. He looked at Lily. 

"It's up to Lily." He said, nodding questioningly at her. 

She smiled charmingly. "Sure. As long as you return me once the dance is over." 

"Of course." Lucius promised, he took Lily's hand and Severus backed away. 

He stood at the edge of the dance floor and watched them. He noted with satisfaction that Lily kept a fair distance between her body and Lucius'. 

He knew the other man well enough to know that Lucius was power-hungry and would make a play for Lily. But he also knew Lily well enough to know that the plan would fail. 

For some reason she had chosen him and Lily rarely changed her mind about anything.   
*** 

Lucius tried to bring his body a little closer to Lily's, but she resisted. 

He met her gaze and saw amusement dancing in her green eyes. 

"Don't even try it, Lucius." She whispered. "I'm not interested." 

"How do you know?" He asked in a low voice. "I think we'd make an incredible combination." 

"I agree." She said in a lilting tone. "But, I have other plans in mind. I've waited too long to be distracted." 

"I can't tempt you?" He asked in a seductive voice. 

She laughed charmingly. "I'm afraid not." 

"I don't give up easily." Lucius warned lightly. 

"I would be disappointed if you did." She assured him. 

Lucius smiled at her. "I think I'm going to have a fun time chasing you Miss Evans." 

She smiled back at him. "Chase all you like, Mr. Malfoy, I assure you that you aren't going to catch me." 

With that, she slipped from his embrace as the music ended. 

He watched her go back to Severus and smiled slightly. Lily Evans would be an interesting chase indeed, though, despite her words, Lucius was positive that in the end he would be able to catch her and prove that he was a much better match for her.   
*** 


	11. Ch1: Part Ten: The Power of Passion

The Darkest of Times   
By Misha 

_Disclaimer and Notes in Prologue._

Part Ten- The Power of Passion

Much later that night, Lily returned to her apartment with Severus. 

As they stood in her kitchen, she stared at him. 

"You've changed." She commented. "At Hogwarts, you were awkward. No longer." 

"At Hogwarts I was persecuted." Severus told her silkily. "But this is not Hogwarts. It is a much different world." 

"That it is." Lily agreed. "I used to think that Hogwarts was everything and what we were there was what we would be in the real world. How wrong I was." 

Severus didn't say anything, just stood there watching her. 

Lily watched him and was amazed by how different he was. She had lusted after the brooding, awkward fifteen year-old boy he had been. But not nearly as much as she wanted the dark, brooding yet very confident man he had become. 

He had found his niche. It was a dark world and one that Severus fit into very well. 

She stepped towards him and wove her arms around his neck. 

"Hogwarts seems like a dream now." Lily whispered, her lips only a fraction of an inch away from his. "So much has happened and so much more is still to come. Besides we were children then and now we're all grown up." 

She looked up at Severus with a seductive smile to let him know what she meant by the words. He leaned down and captured her lips with his. 

The kiss was long and powerful. His fingers pressed into her waist, while she wove hers through his hair. They pulled away, short of breath. 

"I want you, Severus." Lily said quietly. "I've always wanted you and now the time has come for me to have you." 

"The ultimate prize." Severus whispered huskily. "I longed for you for so long and for some reason fate has chosen to give you to me." 

Lily simply smiled and kissed Severus again. This kiss was more passionate than the next and Severus' hands crept upward, to caress her breasts through her clothes. 

"Not here." He whispered, breaking the kiss. He swept her into his arms and towards her bedroom. 

She didn't protest as he lay her on her bed and cast a locking charm on the door. He unfastened her dress robes and she lay there clad only in her bra and panties, her red hair spread out on the pillow behind her. 

Severus stared at with her wonder. "You are beautiful." He whispered in awe. 

Lily smiled seductively and pulled him towards her. She slipped his robes off his shoulder so that he was clad only in his boxer shorts. 

"You don't look too bad yourself." She whispered, her hands spread possessively over his bare chest. 

Severus didn't say anything, just leaned down and kissed her. The kiss was deep and passionate. 

"You're mine." He whispered huskily against her lips. "After all these years... You're finally mine." 

Lily didn't say anything, she didn't have to. She just kissed him again, pulling him so that he was on top of her. 

The kiss deepened and Lily felt herself falling into a dark spell and she didn't know if she ever wanted to wake up...   
*** 

Later that night, Severus lay awake watching her as she slept in his arms. 

He couldn't believe that this was real, that Lily Evans was in his arms. He had dreamed of this moment for so long and now it was real. 

He looked at her and got aroused, just thinking about being with her. It was everything he had imagined it would be. 

He didn't think he'd ever be able to get enough of her, her taste, her touch. She was everything. She was the most intoxicating thing in the world and she was his. 

He reached out and ran his fingers through her silky locks, which looked as inviting spread over the pillow as he had known they would. Lily opened her eyes at his touch. 

"Hey." She whispered, a slight smile playing on her lips. 

Severus didn't say anything, just continued to play with her hair. 

Lily grinned and reached for him, pulling her to him. He kissed her deeply, to make up for all the years he had spent watching her from afar never believing that one day she'd be his. 

She kissed him back and soon they were once more lost in the spell of the moment and caught up in the passion that raged between them now and forever...   
*** 

**End Chapter One: The Beginning**


	12. Chapter Two: Part One: The Fine Line

The Darkest of Times   
By Misha 

_Disclaimer and Rating in Prologue._

_A.N- I know it's been ages since I updated this, I've had some to stuff to deal with, but I'm back and so is this story. We enter the second stage of the story and I hope you guys all enjoy it!_

Chapter Two- Falling into the Darkness

Part One- The Fine Line

"Morning Lillith, you look lovely as always." 

Lily smiled at her father. He had summoned her early this morning to come see him. "Thank you. What did you need me for?" 

"I wanted to tell you that your presence at the Malfoy ball was well received." He told her with obvious pride. "I'm told that you conducted yourself the way my daughter should." 

"Thank you." She said again, and found that she meant it. For some reason, she liked the fact that he was proud of her. "I thought it went well." 

Voldemort nodded and motioned for her to sit in the chair next to his throne. 

"Sit and tell me all about it." He encouraged, looking less like the most feared man in the wizarding world and more like a doting father eager to hear the details of his daughter's evening. 

She took a seat and began to tell him about the night she'd had.

* * *

Bellatrix arrived at the headquarters, reading to give the Dark Lord the information he had requested. 

She knocked on the outer chamber. 

"Come in." The Dark Lord called. She entered and stopped short. 

The redheaded bitch was sitting there in a chair next to the Dark Lord. She had an animated look on her face and it looked like they had been talking. 

Bellatrix glared at the girl. She had always hated her, even when they had been back at Hogwarts. 

But back then, she had beneath her. Now she had more than Bellatrix herself and that made Bellatrix sick. 

"Ah, Bellatrix." The Dark Lord said, nodding. "Lillith and I were just talking about her performance last night. She did very well, don't you agree?" 

"Yes." Bellatrix answered, because it was expected of her, also because it was true. 

The redheaded bitch had shone, everyone had agreed. She had been beautiful, charming and dignified. Every inch the Slytherin princess that she was. 

Lily rose from her seat, gracefully. "Father, I must go. I'm supposed to report to Dumbledore this afternoon." She told him. 

The Dark Lord nodded. "Very well, you know what to say." 

"Yes." The girl smiled slightly and then apparated from the room. 

"You trust her?" Bellatrix asked. 

The Dark Lord looked at her. "Lillith will not betray me, Bellatrix, do not worry." 

Bellatrix nodded, knowing that there was nothing else to say. One did not press the Dark Lord.

* * *

Lily stopped by her apartment and changed before heading to Hogwarts. 

She didn't think James would appreciate seeing her in Slytherin colors. Not that she gave a damn. There were more important things than what James' thought, anyway. 

Still, she made the effort. 

A few minutes later she had apparated to Hogsmede and taken the secret passage to Hogwarts and was arriving at Dumbledore's office. 

As she had expected, a few other Order members were there as well as Dumbledore. Professor McGonagall, James, Sirius, Frank Longbottom, and Alastor Moody. 

"Lily." Dumbledore said, standing up. "We were just talking about you." 

"All good I hope." Lily said, as she took the spare seat that had been left for her. She ignored the black look that James sent her way. Sirius didn't look to pleased, either. 

"You made the Daily Prophet." Frank told her, handing it to her. "Society section." 

Lily took the paper and flipped to the appropriate section. 

There was a page dedicated to the ball at the Malfoy Manor. Lily looked and caught sight of her own picture, she and Severus were dancing, engrossed in each other. 

_"Severus Snape, son of Theodora and the late Xavier Snape, dances with his date the very lovely Lillith Evans."_ Lily read out loud from the caption. 

"Very flattering." She said, handing the paper back to Frank. "I didn't even notice the cameras." 

"I suppose you were to busy dancing with Snape." James shot angrily. 

"Amongst others." Lily told him. "I also danced with Lucius a few times, as well as several other people." 

"_Lucius_." Sirius repeated disparagingly. "You're on a first name basis with Malfoy?" 

"Of course, I work in his department now, didn't you know?" She asked with a mocking smile. 

Sirius just shot her a disgusted look. 

"That's enough." Dumbledore said quietly, he looked at the others. "Lily and I have things to discuss in private, if you can excuse us." 

The others nodded, though James looked very reluctant. He shot Lily an unhappy look before following the others out of the room. 

As soon as they were alone, Dumbledore got down to business, asking if she had made any process yet. 

"Some." She explained. "He's accepted me without question." 

She filled him on some of what was going on, though she held back a few things. She told herself that she'd tell him later, when they were more relevant... 

She had given enough information as a start, anyway...

* * *

Kemenran- I'll do my best to update more often. 

Darcie Delano- I admit that Voldemort is a little out of character, only because I'm not great at writing him. I'm also trying to explore the idea that he has a tiny bit of a human side left, that and a huge ego which is obsessed with the idea of carrying on his line, which is why he wants to acknowledge his daughter. I love Lily/Severus, so this has been fun to write, I'm glad you like it. 

annoyingwierdo- No, it's not over. Just the first part is over. The story is going to be split into parts as it unfolds. 

HecateDeMort- I'm glad you like it. 

moonrider- I had her sleep with him because I wanted her too. I'm trying to explore the idea that Lily had a darker, edgier side to her. Still, I'm glad you like it, even if you object to my pairings. 

Rin- I'm glad you like it. I didn't abandon it so much as the fact that I had some big issues in my real life that had to be dealt with and for a long time I had **no** inspiration. Thankfully, it's slowly coming back to me. 


	13. Ch2: Part Two: Prophecy

The Darkest of Times   
By Misha 

_Disclaimer and Notes in Prologue._

Part Two- Prophecy

"Damn it!" James exploded as soon as he and Sirius were alone in his apartment. 

"James, calm down." Sirius said soothingly. 

"Calm down!" James exclaimed angrily. "Sirius, my girlfriend is dating Snape and getting to be on a first-name basis with Malfoy and you want me to _calm down_!" 

"She's doing it for the Order." Sirius placated, though he had to admit Lily's actions bothered him too. The idea of Lily and Snape together... It made him want to throw up. Still, he knew that she was doing it for the Order. 

"James, she's just doing what Dumbledore told her to." Sirius assured him. 

"But with _Snape_." James muttered in disgust. "How can she bear to let that slimy git touch her?" 

"Would you cuddle up to Olivia Haverston or my dubious cousin Narcissa to get information for the order?" Sirius questioned. 

"Yes." James admitted. 

"Exactly. Lily's just doing the same thing you would." Sirius pointed out. "She's just doing what's best for the Order, mate. Same as you would..."

* * *

"How was your meeting with Dumbledore?" Voldemort questioned that evening. 

"Good." Lily told him. "I told him what you wanted me to and he believed me." 

"Very good." Voldemort said, nodding his head. "Did he pass on any useful information?" 

"No." Lily told him. "But I didn't expect him to, the purpose of this meeting was just for me to check in. There's a full-fledged Order meeting later this week, I should be able to learn things then." 

"Very well, then." Voldemort told her. "You know what to do, keep me informed." 

"Of course, father." Lily responded. "Is there anything else?" 

"No." Voldemort informed her. "Meeting tomorrow, but you already knew that." 

"I'll be there." Lily promised. 

"Good." Voldemort said with a nod. 

Lily stood up, knowing that she was free to take her leave of her father. She leaned over and kissed his cheek, even though physical contact always made her want to puke. 

"Goodnight, Father." She said, before apparating out.

* * *

After she was gone, Voldemort sat alone for a long time. 

He was just thinking about the future. 

Soon it would be time for Lillith to marry. Severus would make her a suitable husband and then they would produce his grandchildren. 

Or most importantly, his grandson. His heir, the one who would follow in his footsteps and cement his hold on the wizarding world. 

One of the reasons he had been so delighted when Lillith had come to join him had been because of a prophecy that had been made to him years ago. 

_"Heir to Serpant will rise to power, becoming a Dark Lord. His daughter will bear a son and in her choice of sire the future will lay. A son from Lion's blood will choose the path of light and will be the source of the Dark Lord's destruction. But should her mate bear the same Serpant's blood as she, then her son will sit at the Dark Lord's hand and make his rule complete."_

The Lion of the prophecy had to be Potter, a direct descendant of Godric Gryffindor. Where as both Severus and Lucius, as well as a few other of his inner circle, carried the blood of Slytherin, though not as directly as Voldemort. 

For a while he had been afraid that Lillith wouldn't come to her senses and that he'd have to kill her, so that she would be unable to bear Potter's child. 

However, that had luckily been unnecessary. 

No, Lillith would fulfill her part in the prophecy and everything would be just as it was always meant to be.

* * *

**miss i'm to lazy to sign in**- I'll try. 

**Kel**- Thank you, I'm glad you like it and I'll try to update more oftne. 

**erin kite**- I'm glad you like it. I love dark and edgy as well, which is why I like writing this. I'm not a huge fan of happy endings, I have to admit and we all know this story can't ahve one... 

**gyuunmaesan**- I'll try. 

**Lady Jillyan Malfoy-Potter**- Maybe, maybe not. You'll have to wait and see with that one. 


	14. Ch2: Part Three: Meeting the Muggles

The Darkest of Times  
By Misha

_Disclaimer and Notes in Prologue._

Part Three- Meeting the Muggles

_A few days later_

Lucius watched Lily at work, trying to figure out a way to worm closer to her. He rarely got a chance to talk to her about anything other than work when they were in the office and away from the office, she never seemed to be away from Severus.

It was quite frustrating really.

Still, Lucius was determined to find away, as he had no attention of sitting back and allowing Severus to nab such a fantastic prize. She was beautiful, intelligent and a very powerful witch in her own right. The fact that she was the Dark Lord's daughter, just made her that much more appealing.

As the day wound down and Lily prepared to leave, Lucius decided to strike. 

"Lily, would you be interesting in grabbing a drink?" He asked casually.

Lily smiled. "Can I have a raincheck?" She asked him. "I'm actually going to visit my _parents_." The last word was said with scorn.

"The Muggles?" Lucius asked in surprise. "Does your father know?"

"Of course." Lily answered. "Father agrees that's it best not to burn any bridges, after all my suddenly having no contact with the people who raised me would be very suspicious, wouldn't it? Still, I haven't seen a lot of them, thankfully, however my awful "sister" actually found someone stupid enough to marry her, so I have to be there this weekend."

Lucius nodded, regretfully. So, it was not to be. "Next time then?" He asked lightly.

Lily smiled slightly. "Perhaps."

* * *

Lily arrived home and found Severus waiting for her.

He was dressed in Muggle clothes and looked very uncomfortable. "Do I meet your standards?" He asked her grumpily, he had not been impressed when she had informed him that she was taking him home to meet Muggles.

"Very much so." Lily told him, leaning over to kiss his cheek. "Thank you, Severus."

He looked out of place in the Muggle clothes, as if they were a foreign skin, which she supposed they were.

She also knew that some of her more stodgy relatives were going to take one look at him and disapprove, but Lily figured they would just assume that she had fallen into a weird crowd. Half of them all ready did after all. 

Lily quickly changed into Muggle clothes and then informed Severus where they'd be Apparating to.

"Do we have to go to this thing?" He asked for about the thirtieth time.

"Yes." Lily informed him. "It would look strange if I didn't show up." 

"That explains why _you_ have to go, but why am I enduring this torture?"

"Because I don't think I could make it through the weekend, without some support." Lily told him honestly. Petunia was not her favourite person and she knew that the weekend was going to be tense, to put it mildly.

Severus didn't make any more protests, though he didn't look happy.

"Let's get this over with." Lily told him. "They are expecting us after all."

* * *

Petunia was looking at her mother sulkily. "When is _she_ getting here." 

"Any minute now." Rosemary informed her. "She's apparating in, she and her guest."

"I don't see why she had to be here." Petunia complained. "Or why she had to bring one of her kind with her."

Rosemary shot Petunia a stern sister. "Lily's coming because she's your sister and she's bringing her young man home for us to meet him."

Petunia just made a face. She had wanted her special weekend to be Freak-free, but no such luck. Of course, darling Lillith had to be there and bring one of her weird friends with her.

As if on cue, Lily chose that moment to appear. A moment later a greasy hair man dressed all in black appeared as well.

"Lily!" Rosemary called out warmly.

"Mum." Lily acknowledged, accepting her mother's hug, but not seeming to return it.

"This must be your friend." Rosemary said, stepping forward to greet the young man with Lily.

Petunia made a face at the sight of him, another freak.

"Mum, Petunia, this is Severus." Lily introduced.

Petunia saw some flash of confusion on her mother's face, but it was hidden quickly.

"Severus, how nice to meet you." Rosemary said with a smile.

"Mrs. Evans." The other man greeted stiffly.

"So, when do I get to meet the man stupid enough to actually agree to marry you?" Lily inquired turning to look at Petunia.

"Lillith!" Rosemary scolded. "Don't talk to your sister like that?"

Lily rolled her eyes. "Why not? It's true. It's not like she's any great prize."

"Well, at least I'm not a _freak_." Petunia said scornfully, inwardly seething.

Oh, why did Lily have to ruin everything? This weekend was supposed to be special, but instead she knew it was going to turn into an ordeal and all because of Lily.

Stupid Lily.

* * *


	15. Ch2: Part Four: Dealing With Petunia

The Darkest of Times  
By Misha

_Disclaimer and Notes in Prologue.  
_  
Part Four- Dealing With Petunia

"Your sister's charming." Severus said, when they'd gone upstairs to drop off their bags. 

"She's not my sister." Lilly pointed out. "Not really, at least."

In fact, it was the one advantage to being adopted, the fact that she wasn't really related to Petunia. Oh, she loved her parents as if they were her parents, no matter of blood could change that, but Petunia she was grateful to not have to claim.

Lily wondered how much of an ordeal this weekend was going to be. First, she had to put up with Petunia and Petunia's fiancé, who she doubted she was going to like, on sheer principle. Also, Severus' presence meant she had to keep up her act of hating Muggles and having turned over to the dark side, which meant she couldn't treat her parents like she normally would.

Which meant that they were going to have lots of questions by the time the weekend was over. Of course, they were already going to have lots of questions since the last her mother had known, she'd been dating James and now she brought Severus home for the weekend. Her mother was at least going to mention it, she was sure.

"Your 'mother' was expecting James." Severus stated. "You didn't tell her about me."

"No." Lily said quietly. "I didn't. We don't talk much."

That didn't used to be true, but now it was. Lily had barely talked to her mother since her spy job had started. She didn't know what to say.

"Severus, it doesn't matter what they think." She assured him. "After all, Father approves and that's what counts."

* * *

Severus was completely bored. He was not a fan of Muggles and Lily's 'parents' weren't even amongst the interesting sort. Oh, they were nice enough, in a boring kind of way. A very boring way.

And her 'sister' was quite obnoxious. Severus passed the time thinking of all kinds of deliciously nasty things to do to her, though he knew he couldn't do them this particular weekend without blowing Lily's cover, but hopefully there would be an opportunity at some point in the future...

"So, Severus what do you do?" Rosemary Evans asked cheerfully.

"I work in Potions." Severus told her. "I'm just finishing my Mastery." 

"Potions..." George Evans said. "That's like being a scientist, right?"

"Yes, Dad." Lily said, before Severus could speak up. "It's a lot like Science. Severus is one of the youngest Potions Masters ever. He's quite gifted."

"What do you _do_ with a Potions Mastery?" Petunia asked disdainfully.

"You get a job in an Apothecary, you could work for the Ministry, or you can teach." Lily said, once again speaking for Severus. "It's not that different from being a scientist, except, well for the magic. Really, Petunia, contrary to what you might think we're not all a bunch of freaks doing strange occupations the rest of the world has never heard of."

Severus heard the bitterness in Lily's voice and wondered how much scorn she had suffered from her 'sister' over the years. He suddenly had a thought of how difficult the last years must have been for Lily, scorned at school for not being pureblood, wrong as it now turned out, and scorned at home for not being muggle.

Oh well, at least those days were behind her. Now that she had taken her true place at her father's side, no one would ever make her feel inferior again. If nothing else, Severus would see to it...

* * *


End file.
